Contribution regarding the Grandeur of Pacifica
Contribution regarding the Grandeur of Pacifica A Metaphor for Pacifica Many alliances on Planet Bob are organisms that sprout, that have been exposed to nearly infinite contradictions, tossing them to and fro in the course of time. As a consequence, some alliances have blossomed, while others have withered like flowers when the wintertime draws near. And there is a tree, augustly rising into the air amidst large, lush meadows and this tree is called Pacifica. Impervious to whatever force may look to fell her, this tree endures and its magnitude commands respect from those who behold it from afar. The treetop is the Emperor, the Regent and the Imperial Officers. Media represents the leaves in all colorfulness, while Recruiting prepares the fruits falling to the ground and disseminating the splendor of this tree. The robust and restant bark denotes High Command, Military Command and Praetorian Guard, who altogether preserve and protect the entire organism. The Academy looks after the young and new, hopeful sprouts, originating from every branch. Tech Corps and the Bank ensure that the lifeblood of Pacifica find its way from the roots into the highest heights of the treetop. The Diplomatic Corps hushes the low yet euphonious sussurations that smoothly skim over the leaves, propagating in all directions, wherever the wind blows across the meadows. Military Intelligence keeps a lid on the surroundings. Star Guard undertakes everything in order to make sure that each twig and arm are exactly there were they have to so that the whole thing shows it to its best advantage. House Sitter Guard and Mentor Corps foster and care for every axel of the entire tree, while Internal Affairs sets the stage for the correct course of many measures. Everyone contributes to the flourishing and sprouting of this solitary tree. If ever there were a powerful sign for discipline and strength in a world of many-faceted ideas and ideologies, then this sign is Pacifica: a visible idea that can be seen from afar, and could never be thought better. Just as no one needs to be a chicken to realize whether there is an egg below, so, too, no one requires knowledge of any ideology to recognize Pacifica’s majesty. The Essence of Pacifica Pacifica is more than just a meritocracy with a sovereign on top; she is the real representation of constitutive and innate ideas of prodigious rulers, epic conflicts and successes as well as the contributions of every single member in her history. It is solely the interaction of cohesive forces—namely able leaders and devotional members—that results in a powerful alliance. The New Pacific Order has been able to call these things its own ever since it was established and so Pacifica has ideologically established itself as an animate landmark, unbending and undecayed, undiffused and unchanged, a bright light in the gathering darkness of an ever-changing world. Empires rise and fall, but an idea will last even when deeds and stories have vanished long ago into oblivion. Pacifica may be nothing but a brittle and delicate idea; however, it is an inspiring one which captures one’s heart, and in this manner, accompanied by a noble mind, one is capable of doing things that seem impossible. True Pacifican Behavior The true Pacifica is not an assembly of warriors, soldiers and mercenaries in squads, but rather all that one is prepared to sacrifice on the aureate altar of the Empire, one's own beating heart for this magnificent idea of unimagined magnitude. However, the heart alone isn’t enough in order to contribute to such a tremendous cause like the aforesaid one, every Pacifican must, rather, strive to be better than they already are. Whoever loves Pacifica must as well love each Pacifican, in spite of anyone’s heritage or religious belief. Failing in this means admitting at the top of one’s voice that one committed a serious offence against this idea, that one, moreover, corrupted it with one's own deficiencies. It won’t be a single insignificant Pacifican like myself who will sit in judgement on such a member, but the idea itself, up in arms against dishonest and outrageous, obnoxious and ungracious, heedless and imbecilic people, who trespass against the Pacifican ideal. As a matter of fact, it is nobody but oneself who passes such judgement, if one is to be recalled as a good or a bad member in history. And nobody will be excluded from this, no matter what office one occupies, since no nation is held above another. No one has ever worked abundantly enough for Pacifica, no one has ever acquired the right to behave as they like through their merits, no one has ever been given a carte blanche to silly behavior. There are neither apologies nor excuses for such conduct, neither adolescence nor old age absolve one of the responsibility, which one has to bear for oneself, for each comrade and for Pacifica herself. Every wrong, unfriendly word towards a member of Pacifica is a further breach in the walls of the stronghold named Pacifica. Such people have the remainings of that wall, and their own comrades' blood on their hands. A Final Call Just as Pacifica keeps in mind the August Revolution as her glorious forefathers, and just as the fact that this ever-lasting Revolution is a tried and tested measure to improve Pacifica, so must a sincere Pacifican never grow tired of naming and shaming whoever and whatever proves mistaken. There will be some people, I’m certain of it, who will ask: "What is that one talking about?" And I will reply: "It’s you who I’m speaking about! You are short of the qualities a Pacifican should be able to call their own." The human mind only takes notice of words that provoke it, and this essay shall achieve exactly that. It proposes to the question of whether one is good enough or if one couldn’t be much better; by no means should one feel obliged to become a perfect Pacifican: for who, in fact, could achieve such thing? It is not coarse or frivolous people who make history, but those with a noble mind and dedicated zeal for the common good. May each one decide to which group they would like to belong. Authored by Caius Alexandrian on September 12, 2010 Category:Caius Alexandrian Category:New Pacific Order Category:Wikiessays